I don't want you to worry
by nickdisney
Summary: Maya Hart is like any other girl, but has been depressed for a while now. Her mom not paying any attention to her over the years. But will three certain friends change all of that when she meets them on the first day of school? Or will Maya remain depressed?
1. Maya Hart's big day

**Hey guys. I wanted to do another GMW story. If you didn't read my other one, please check it out. I own nothing.**

Maya Heart woke up with a smile on her face. She has a feeling this day is going to be good. Even though it was the first day of school, she felt happy for once. She never liked herself, and not a lot of people liked her. But this year was a new year. Middle School. She felt a rush of pride that she was smart enough to make it to 7th grade. She promised to make new friends, better grades, and hopefully get into an art class. She had shown her art to her mom, but she told her she would never be an artist and to give up. That made her cry even more then she already did. Maya still drew though. She never wanted to give up just because of what someone said.

She looked at the painting she was working on last night. It was an unfinished painting of her ferret, Ginger. Sometimes Maya felt like Ginger was her only friend in the world. She smiled at the ferret in her cage as she approached it.

"Hi Ginger." She greeted as she got her out of the cage and held her gently; petting her fur. She told Ginger she would be back after school. She kissed her only friend on the head and got dressed.

Maya thought she picked nice cloths for the first day. It was a blue shirt with white stripes on it, followed by her favorite skinny jeans. To complete it, she put a baby blue neckless. She looked in her mirror that viewed her whole body. She smiled at her choice. When she came down stairs, her mom of coarse wasn't making her breakfast or even wishing her luck. But Maya was used to it. She just grabbed an apple, and was on her way.

On the bus, Maya sat alone. She just plugged in her headphones. She didn't expect anyone to talk to her. She couldn't help but sing alone to the music. Music was her way to find peace, forget the world. As time went by, more and more kids got on the bus. They were like any of the others, sitting down and talking. The bus got louder and louder. Maya just turned up her music and managed to block out the nose. On the last stop, only one person got on. _He is quit short_. Maya couldn't help but say. There was something about him that interested her. _He's kind of... adorable. _She thought. **A/N- Come on guys, Farkle is adorable. **

Maya realized he was making his way toward _her._ Taken clearly by surprise, Maya scooted over, letting the stage boy have room. She felt a rush of excitement. Someone is actually sitting next to her! The next thing she knew, he spoke.

"Hi, I'm Farkle." The boy introduced, holding out his hand. She smiled as she accepted.

"Hi Farkle, I'm Maya." Farkle looked thoughtful.

"Maya," he repeated. "that's beautiful. Like you." He flirted. Right then she knew Farkle would be a really good friend to have. A bit of a flirt, but in a good way. On the bus, people would throw spit balls on him or call him names. Maya would tell them to stop or just say, "shut up."

"It's okay, this happened all the time last year." He dismissed.

"No, it's not. You can't let people treat you like that. I should know."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." Farkle comforted.

"Its cool."

...

They were here. The most confusing time of life- Middle School. Maya swallowed hard before entering, her new friend by her side. Checking her classes, she realized she had Social Studies first period.

"You have too? My friend Riley is his daughter, I think she's in the same class. Come on let's walk!" Farkle gabbed Maya's hand and dragged her to class. The teacher was nowhere to be seen. Maya didn't panic. Farkle was next to her. Other students came in, including a girl that caught Farkle's attention. She was a skinny, had brownish, wavy hair. She looked quit quirky and clumsy. But Maya didn't mind that. "Riley!" Farkle exclaimed, putting his arms out to hug her.

"Farkle!" Once they pulled away, Riley looked curiously at Maya.

"Hi I'm Riley."

"Maya."

**I know that's really short but please review! Can we go for at least 3? Thank you for reading!**


	2. New friends and new crushes

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Your awesome! More than I thought. I own nothing.**

Maya took interest in the girl as she sat down next to Farkle. Maya felt more excited with two new friends. Hopefully they will stick with her the whole year, unlike other so called 'friends' she's had in the past. More kids came in; still no sign of the teacher.

"So I heard your Mr. Matthews daughter?" Maya confirmed. Riley nodded, looking slightly embarrassed but then smiled.

"Unfortunately yes, but..." Riley trailed off. Her eyes wondered somewhere else. Then Maya and Farkle both realized her eyes were on a _boy._ He was taller than all of them. He was wearing a cowboy hat, telling Maya he was from the country. Riley suddenly looked like a lovesick puppy. Not taking her eyes off the boy. She slowly turned her head to her old and new friends. "Who's that?" She whispered with a smile.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we could make friends with him." Farkle suggested. But Maya knew, and Farkle himself, Riley wanted more then just friends. They could easily see it. Anyone with eyes could. In fact, they wouldn't even need eyes. Just by the emotional way she said "who's that?" made it obvious. But in Maya's opinion, she thought 7th grade was way to young to date. But she had to admit, he was kind of cute. Right then, Mr. Matthews came in the room. Everyone was silent.

"Hello everyone. I'm Mr. Matthews." The man spook.

"Hi daddy!" Riley waved. Maya heard a few laughs come from the other 7th grade boys in the back. Riley shook her head in shame and put her head down. Maya needed to do something. She couldn't sit there like a brick and just watch her friend get laughed at.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Riley slowly looked up.

"What?" One of the boys asked.

"Shut up." Maya retorted. Surprisingly, the teacher didn't say anything about Maya standing up to Riley. Well she _was _his daughter, she knew that much. smiled at Maya as if her were saying _thank you for standing up for my daughter._Maya sat back down in her seat next to Farkle.

"Thanks Maya." Riley smiled. Maya shrugged, it was no big deal. She didn't want to see her new friend get bullied or be embarrassed. Especially on the first day. The rest of the class, Mr. Matthews talked about the rules and types of History they will cover. It seemed to interest Maya. She assumes she's going to like Social Studies. The period went by fast for Maya. She knew her next class was all they way on the other side of the school. The bell rung, dismissing the students one by one.

Maya sees Farkle go up to the guy Riley was crushing on.

"Hey I'm Farkle, what's your name?" Farkle asked as her turned around and winked at Riley. Riley gave him a look. Not of embarrassment or happiness. Just a look Maya couldn't quite tell.

"Lucas." He answered in a country accent.

"Lucas. It even sounds perfect." Riley said dreamfully, looking up smiling. Maya decided not to say anything.

"These are my friends Riley and Maya." Farkle introduced, pointing at them.

"Hello ladies, nice to meet you all." Lucas waved. Maya just gave him a simple "what's up" and leaved it at that. Riley waved her hand shyly with the kindest smile she could think of.

"Hey Lucas what class do you have next?" Farkle asked. Lucas took out his schedule. He seemed pretty organized. At least he wasn't a mess that never kept his backpack clean. She met boys last year like that.

"Um... Math." He answered. Maya checked her's too. Her stomach turned when she saw _Period 2- Math, Mrs. Hunter. _Maya never was good at Math. For one thing she never understood it. Whenever she asked her mom for help, she would tell her to go away. No one helped her with her homework in general. Maybe Lucas can help her.

"Me too." Maya informed her new friend. Riley and Farkle had different classes, leaving Maya and Lucas alone. They started to walk to class. For some reason, Maya felt awkward.

"So what school did you go to last year?" Lucas asked, trying to start conversation.

"Jon Eastwood," Maya answered. "you?"

"Well I was home schooled."

"Really? My mom would never be willing to do that." She muttered. Lucas gave her a sorry look.

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine, I just wonder what its like to have a good mom." Maya said about to cry. Lucas wanted to comfort her, holding her close and tell her it would be alright. But he didn't know how or how she would react. He couldn't help but feel bad for this girl he just met.

"Do you have any animals?" He decided to change the subject. Maya chuckled and smiled, thinking about her ferret.

"I have a ferret, Ginger."

"That must be fun. I have a dog, Justin." Maya laughed a little. She thought it was funny she named a dog a human name.

"That would be nice to have a dog."

"Yea it's pretty fun, but a lot of responsibility." Lucas explained. After about 5 minutes, they found their math class. They only got five minutes to get to the next class. They were going to be late!

**Yea second chapter done! You might be seeing a little Laya now. But I'm not going to make anyone more than friends. (Please don't hate me for this if you want anyone together. This is more of a friendship than a romance. If you want romance, please go to my others stories. Most of them are romances.) Thank you for understanding. Sure I'll throw in moments but... you get the idea :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
